Wedding Night
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: Soma and his new bride have only recently made their vows in the sweltering heat of Bengal, now it is time for something far more grand than a ceremony. SomaxOC WARNING: Contains 1000% lemons... And this is an honest lemon.


**So I guess whenever I have free time and I am going through some kind of withdrawal, I come out with these LEMONS… Seems a lot of you like them, so here it is, another OCxCannon character lemon. This time, with Prince Soma of Bengal :D heeheehee…. And this isn't your usual lemon… You are warned. If you are squeamish or don't like certain lemons, just get out now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler, that is property of Yana Toboso. Wish I owned Soma tho **

**I own my OCs, Leonie- the German Noble, and Sakhi- the tsundere nursemaid. Adawulf is an OC of my friend's creation.**

**Gentlemen… LET THE LEMON COMMENCE!**

**By: Myheartstillbleedsforyou**

"Are you ready, my _priya_?"

Soma's voice came gently, almost patient as the male spread Leonie's pale legs apart revealing her womanhood. His erect member seemed to have a mind of its own as he maneuvered it close to her entrance. This was the moment the two knew was inevitable, the ultimate expression of their love for one another was about to be made apparent. Soma had long since taken the girl's virginity in terms of making her bleed, that had been made possible with fingers only hours before, and Leonie still had traces of pink blood on her person. The prince didn't want this to hurt the girl, and would cease should the noble woman say so.

But the girl didn't say no. Leonie nodded shyly, and spread her legs farther to receive the prince, "Yes." She managed in a weak voice, "Please Soma…"

Soma was not one to torture, and instead obliged by inserting the head of his manhood into Leonie's tight entrance. It didn't hurt Leonie much, she didn't cry out in pain, and this encouraged Soma to penetrate deeper, slowly at first. It wasn't until the shaft of his penis fully entered Leonie that the two felt a burning sensation, and a tingling in the very pit of their stomachs as though this was something horrible, almost forbidden that was taking place between man and woman. Leonie's walls felt as though they were on fire, and she clenched her teeth. The Indian prince took this opportunity to try, and began moving slowly at first, in and then out in what seemed a snail's pace. Where his fingers before had encouraged the feeling in Leonie's womb of a pressured pleasure, his manhood probed and found the soft, sponge like area, and he proceeded to fuck her there. There was that forbidden, almost raw feeling again for Leonie, and she moaned almost in protest.

"Ngnn… Ah! So… Ma…"

She could no longer form words, but could only hope the guttural sounds she made gave some hint to what she wanted her prince to do. Soma grinned and teased her clit as he sped up just a little smidgeon. The prince's Cheshire-like grin then dissolved completely as he threw his head back in pitiful sounding groans, loud and attention seeking. Whereas Leonie could only be stimulated on the outside of her person, Soma found his pleasure buried within his bride. Her virgin walls embraced where erectile tissue stimulated his pleasure, the tip of his cock burned like fire but it did not dissuade the prince from continuing his thrusting. Leonie came back into consciousness briefly to try and reprimand him from screaming so loud, Agni and the other servants in the palace might hear them along with his seemingly infinite number of brothers and sisters. However, try as she might to say at least for the prince to quiet down, the half German girl was dragged abruptly back into a haze of lust and that strange pleasure, and joined in Soma's calls as digits assaulted her clitoris.

"L-Leonie!" Soma cried out, his thrusts became faster and his fingers stopped moving temporarily as he focused selfishly on his own pleasure. He was hunched over Leonie's gyrating body, his head flung forward and downward as his cries became more erratic and frequent. At the same time, Leonie was feeling not the fiery sensation one felt when one was being pleasured, and this annoyed her. The girl growled in annoyance as she pushed her own hips into Soma's. Her slender, manicured nails dug into the rich silk linens that belonged to the prince, "Not… Fair…" the woman growled, and began to pleasure herself while her husband selfishly continued to plunge his manhood in and out of her.

Soma's pants and groans of desire soon started to slow, his legs were aching and his body needed rest, but presently his erection remained and Leonie wasn't looking as though she were ready to quit anytime soon. The prince still carried on at his feverish pace, but longed for at least a rest. And then without warning, the idea struck Soma as though pelted with bricks. There was a way he could rest, but he would have to see if Leonie could indeed handle it. Purposely he slowed down, making Leonie quiver and glare at him. "Why are you stopping?" she demanded, "I don't recall saying I'm tired."

Wrapping his arms around his bride, Soma nuzzled her neck and suckled gently, making Leonie squirm under him, "Hold on to me my darling… I need to stop, and I want you to pleasure me."

After murmuring those words into Leonie's ear, Soma flipped them both over so that his beautiful wife straddled him, and the prince lay peacefully in his soft, fluffy pillows. Leonie stopped thrusting and glared daggers at her husband below her, not liking that he was to rest while they were still joined. His penis felt roughly the same temperature as her entrance now, no more burning sensation but instead felt of a comfortable, slippery warm shaft. Leonie's juices were now dripping down onto Soma's bed sheets, now that the two were idle. "Don't stop now, my _priya_…" Soma said gently, taking her waist in his hands. Like this he lifted Leonie up gently, probed her depths and found his soft prize, then brought her back down fast, making the two groan audibly. "Like that, my love. Make love to me…" he said, lust clouding his golden eyes.

The two then screamed in newfound pleasure as Leonie thrusted her hips up and down, riding Soma and eliciting howls from the prince. He could now continue pleasuring Leonie, and did so enthusiastically. Leonie's breasts jiggled up and down as she pleasured Soma, and her face was a magnificent shade of red. Any minute now, the two felt as though they would explode into a million pieces. And with one final thrust, the two felt their orgasms hit as though by a wave of the ocean. Soma cried out at once as his penis stiffened, then shot his mucus textured seed into Leonie in four quick bursts. Leonie felt nothing but a dull, throbbing sensation, and collapsed next to Soma weakly as he withdrew her from his sore member. Soma found that he didn't have even the strength to move to embrace his wife, and Leonie was in no better condition. The two faced each other as husband and wife, and in this moment of afterglow, the two were then aware and in awe of just how vastly contrasting they were to the other. Soma didn't realize before how beautiful Leonie was, with skin as pale and soft as porcelain, so out of place and foreign in the world of his palace, where both servant and royal alike had various shades of the richest brown colors, but her beauty was of a completely foreign nature. And Leonie felt the same of her prince, so used to was she the tone of pale white skin of other noble boys that it was almost a bore. Then from far away, seemingly granting her wishes of someone who she could make a fresh start with, came her prince, exotically dark skinned and slender with that far away smell of spice that Leonie could never quite place. It seemed in a way, Soma's goddess and Leonie's God had made the two foreigners come together in a way not quite so expected. Both were made for each other, in two totally different worlds, but both had the same circumstances. Both were betrayed by ones they loved, and longed for someone who would never leave their side.

Soma leaned forward and kissed Leonie's soft, pink lips in a chaste kiss. Leonie kissed back, turning a beautiful pink at the cheeks. Despite what happened in both their pasts, the two were content to know that this love of theirs wasn't just for tonight, it was for tomorrow and the next day and all the days after. The German noble now belonged to the prince, and in addition were together with loyal Agni, his wife Adawulf and grumpy but kind nursemaid Sakhi in the beautiful palace in India. All five of them would call the palace home at least for the year, then once Christmas in Europe was over and the five grew bored of India, they would all return to England. And after reuniting with Leonie's parents, Ciel, Lizzy, Sebastian, Charlotte the cat and all their friends, Soma and Leonie could raise their child that was possibly forming now in the girl's womb.

Thus ended the couple's wedding night, and as the two slept peacefully they dreamed of the life they would begin to live together when the sun rose and the day would begin for the son of the Raja of Bengal and his wife, two hopeful souls ready for their bright future.


End file.
